henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealing the Diamond
'''Stealing the Diamond is the third Henry Stickmin movie/game. It takes place after Escaping the Prison and before Infiltrating the Airship. Intro Henry sits on his couch, watching TV. Then,the Mayor appears, presenting the new Tunisian diamond, worth twelve million dollars, in the town museum. Henry decides to steal it. The next scene shows Henry watching the museum from a cliff, then he has two choices: * Bust in * Sneak in Bust in (Agressive ending) Henry hops onto his scooter and starts riding right towards the museum. However, two guards see him and then Henry has to decide how to get rid of them: *Kick (fail)- Henry hits one of the guards but bumps himself somewhere at the back. *Jump (fail)- He jumps off the scooter which hits the guard but Henry goes so high in the air, that he comes back and destroys the museum door. *Ram-Henry busts through the museum door,killing the guard and then starts riding throughout the museum hallway. Henry continues riding through the hallway, but three guards see him, and to stop him, Henry can use: *Lance (fail)- He takes the lance, but it becomes too heavy so it breaks and Henry falls off the scooter and slides a few dozen feet on his face. *Mace (fail)- Henry brandishes his mace, which just gets stuck on a boat hanging from the ceiling and it pulls Henry up too. *Shield Henry uses the shield to reflect the guards' bullets and he safely goes through the blockade. Then he enters into the grand exhibit area, right to the diamond. An alarm gets activated, so Henry has to do something quickly. He can use: *Basket (fail)- Henry opens the basket at his scooter, and puts the diamond in it, which is too heavy, so the scooter catapults Henry away. *Tow cable * Wait (fail)- If Henry waits and doesn't choose either choice eventually he gets caught and arrested by museum guards. Henry attaches a cable to the scooter and continues driving with the diamond behind him. Then Ted McAdams starts explaining to another guard the events of putting Winston Davis into prison and arresting him, and at that moment Henry bursts through the room and escapes through the back exit. Then he takes the the road, where a police car starts chasing him. Co-driver Johnny then takes the pistol and aims at Henry's head.Then he can take: *Branch (fail)- Henry hoops on a tree branch thinking he has made a clean escape only to realize he forgot to take the diamond with him. *Rock Henry takes a rock from the road and hits Johnny in the head, who then falls off the car so the driver calls reinforcements. A police helicopter comes and a sniper aims at Henry with his rifle. *Sticky grenade (fail)- He activates the grenade but fails to throw it as it ironicaly sticks to his hand then him and his scooter explodes. *Bubble Henry activates the bubble on his scooter which deflects the sniper's bullets. Then he drives into a tunnel so the helicopter can't continue chasing him. Then he finds at a dead end - he ends on a broken bridge where he can't drive any further. He has to stop, so the police ambush him. An officer tells him to put his hands in the air or he will be forced to shoot. To escape the situation, he can: *Drive (fail)- Henry trys to drive right to the police he doesn't even make two feet before officers open fire destroying him and his scooter. *Bribe (fail)- He offers a bribe, but an officer tells him that bribery is a federal offense so he kills him. * Diamond * Wait (fail) If no choice is chosen the oficer will open fire killing Henry with a slow motion headshot. Henry pushes the diamond off the bridge, which is connected to his scooter, so he falls down with it. He finds himself beside a swamp, right next to the diamond. Then he starts celebrating his victory. Sneak In (Epic ending) Henry gets near the museum wall. To get in, he can use: *Jumble hopers (fail)- He starts hopping, but falls into the river. *Anti-gravty cap (fail)- He activates the cap and starts going up, but can't stop going, so he probably goes to space. *Teleporter (leads to the other ending) *Shrink ray (fail)- Henry shrinks himself, but gets attacked by a giant worm. *Liquidificator (fail)- Henry activates the liquidificator, and turns into an unknown blue liquid and spills himself on the grass. *Pick Henry uses pick to break the wall. He does it slowly, but then Creeper (green ghost from Minecraft game) appears on his back, so he gets frightened and destroys the wall. He comes into the World War 2 museum room guarded by Dave and another security guard. Dave starts telling him how he got fired on his job. Henry needs to pass them, so he can use: *Gun (fail)- Henry gets a Sten submachine gun, without bullets, so he fails to shoot them. *Bomb(fail)- He throws a bomb to Dave's leg who starts screaming, and security guard quickly fires at him. *Airplane Henry throws a WW2 german airplane model to the security guard's head. Dave gets scared and starts running, crashing into a column. Henry then has to pass the sleeping guard to get into the grand exhibit area. He can go straight, at Retro area, and right, to grand exhibit area. *Right (fail)- He runs, but gets spotted by guard. *Straight Henry enters the retro area, which is at the back of the grand exhibit area. He can enter the door, but guards Steven Lewis and Joe are guarding the diamond. Henry can then choose between: *Meteoroid (fail)- Henry releases the meteoroid, but it kills him instead of obeying him. *Crowbar (fail)-Henry slowly reaches for the crowbar,but creatures that look like crabs fall on him ,leading it to a fail. *Pokemon (fail)-A Pokemon battle starts with Henry fighting Joe, but then the game suddenly "crashes" and an "error" occurs, ending with a fail. *Super mushroom Henry touches the super mushroom from Super Mario Brothers, turning him into a giant. As he enters the room, Joe starts shooting Henry. However, because of his size, the bullets just bounce off Henry. He also wakes up a baby dinosaur in the museum, who attacks a nearby guard. Suddenly he gets shot by a cannon and returns to his normal size. It starts getting chaotic in the grand exhibit, so the news of the chaos reaches the CCC. Then, as a CCC member, you have to make a choice between four buttons: Category:Games Category:Stealing the Diamond